Tweek and Craig's Boizu Rabu
by Lasemis
Summary: [Spoiler 19x06]. OS. Comment les choses pourraient tourner si Tweek et Craig maintenaient leur "fausse relation".


Hello fellows! Voici un OS que j'ai pondu cette semaine pour célébrer l'épisode 6. Par contre attention aux caries, je trouve la fin vachement guimauve. 'Fin bref j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même ! :3

* * *

 **PoV Craig**

« Dis, vous l'avez déjà fait ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ben avec Tweek.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, crétin ?

\- Wow, t'énerve pas. Ça fait quand même déjà cinq ans que vous êtes ensemble , je me posais juste la question.

\- Ouais ben ça te regarde pas.

\- Pas la peine de rager parce que t'es toujours puceau. »

Mais qu'il est con ce Clyde. Bon ok, Tweek et moi sortons officiellement ensemble depuis longtemps. Mais officieusement on ne s'aime pas, on ne s'embrasse pas et par dessus tout on ne couche pas ensemble. On est juste de très bons amis qui sont restés en couple parce que c'était plus facile comme ça. Au début c'était vraiment pour les gens de South Park, puis l'habitude s'est installée. On se donne la main, on mange ensemble le midi deux ou trois fois par semaine. Des fois on traîne ensemble après les cours ou le week-end. Rien que ça. Et pourtant les gens y croient. J'ai même eu le droit à LA conversation. Plusieurs fois. Une fois avec mon père, inutile de dire que c'était un vrai désastre. Je voyais bien qu'il faisait des efforts, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas la personne la plus calée sur le sujet. Je suis conscient que ça le perturbe toujours un peu cette histoire, mais il a appris à faire avec. Puis il y a eu le père de Tweek. Lui c'était une autre paire de manches, tellement fier de son fils et de son petit-ami. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir des conversations aussi… techniques avec mon "beau-père". Je me demande sur quel genre de sites il a dû traîner pour avoir toutes ces infos.

D'ailleurs ils doivent se dire qu'on l'a déjà fait. Ils ne nous demandent même plus de fermer la porte lorsque l'on est dans la chambre. S'ils se sont amusés à raconter n'importe quoi, la ville toute entière doit jaser . Pour eux on est les premiers gamins gay de South Park, même si quelques uns nous ont imités ensuite. Notre relation a été aussi suivie que celle des "people". Pas étonnant que Clyde se pose la question. Et je venais de lui confirmer l'inverse sans faire exprès. Je sens le nouveau cours d'éducation sexuelle de Mr Tweak arriver.

« Désolé Clyde. Dis, tu pourrais éviter d'en parler ? Je voudrais pas que tout le monde en fasse des tonnes, le sujet est… un peu tendu.

\- Oh je vois, c'est parce que vous arrivez pas à décider qui sera le _uke_. Enfin je crois. Ou c'était peut-être _seme_ … Enfin bref les filles s'y connaissent mieux, tu devrais leur demander à elles. »

Les joues un peu rouges, Clyde fit mine de se reconcentrer sur le jeu auquel nous jouions. La discussion était close, la gêne avait vaincu la curiosité. Je suis un génie.

oOo

 _« Clyde me posait des questions donc je lui ai laissé entendre qu'on n'avait rien fait, si jamais quelqu'un t'en parle. »_

 _« OK. J'espère que mon père va pas en entendre parler trop vite. »_

« Craig ! Viens mettre la table ! Ton père va bientôt rentrer !

\- J'arrive ! »

Je rangeais mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean sans prendre la peine de répondre au dernier sms de Tweek et descendis dans la cuisine. Clyde était rentré chez lui depuis plusieurs heures, ce qui m'avait donné pas mal de temps pour réfléchir. À cause de ma fausse relation avec Tweek, je n'avais jamais eu de copine, ni même l'occasion d'embrasser une fille. Enfin ça avait bien dû m'arriver en primaire, mais ça ne comptait pas réellement comme un vrai baiser.

Tout en mettant la table, je m'imaginais ce que ça pouvait faire que de sortir avec une fille. En général, les couples vont au cinéma et au restaurant, certains mecs accompagnent leur copine faire du shopping. Moi je fais déjà tout ça avec Tweek, si l'on considère que le Burger King soit un restaurant éligible. En fait au niveau des sorties, on est comme un vrai couple, on se fait même inviter ensemble aux soirées.

Bon après je me doute bien que les couples ne se limitent pas à se tenir la main dans la rue. Pour les jeunes de notre âge, dans une relation il y a toute une partie bécotage, voire plus pour certains. Même si à force de faire semblant on a tissé une amitié super forte, je ne me vois pas trop faire ce genre de trucs avec lui.

Et là, d'un coup, l'image de Tweek essayant de m'embrasser s'est imposée dans mon esprit. Genre collée à la superglue sur les murs de mon crâne. Impossible de m'en défaire. C'était tellement gênant rien que dans mon esprit, alors en vrai… j'imploserais de honte.

Et voilà que maintenant je me sentais troublé, et ça m'énervait de me sentir troublé pour ça. Tweek et moi on est de super potes, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Clyde vienne foutre la merde avec sa curiosité mal placée ?

Heureusement pour moi, l'arrivée de mon père m'interrompit dans mes réflexions et je pus me libérer de ces pensées parasites, le temps du repas du moins.

oOo

« Et comment vous en êtes venus à -GAH- à en parler ?

\- C'est Clyde qui a posé la question – fais gaffe aux sbires en haut ! »

Le silence se fit le temps que nous protégions nos tourelles des intelligences artificielles. Cela faisait un peu partie de notre routine, le soir on se retrouvait sur Skype pour lancer une partie de League of Legends, ou de Call of Duty suivant l'envie. Il nous arrivait parfois de rester suffisamment tard en ligne pour s'endormir devant nos écrans. En général lorsque je me réveillais, Tweek était déjà déconnecté, sa caféinomanie ne lui permettant pas d'avoir plus de quatre ou cinq heures de sommeil par nuit. Mais j'ai parfois eu l'occasion, en me réveillant en pleine nuit, de pouvoir le voir dormir, chose dont peu de personnes pourraient se vanter. En quelque sorte, ça me faisait plaisir de pouvoir partager ce genre d'intimité avec lui.

« Mais de quoi il se mêle lui ? -GAH- Nous on lui demande pas s'il s'est tapé Bébé.

\- Ce serait une question stupide…

\- GAH ! En tous cas, j'espère que mon père va pas m'emmerder avec ça. Il m'a déjà refilé trois paquets de capotes, et je sais pas où les mettre pour pas que ma mère tombe dessus, ça serait trop bizarre GAH !

\- Dis-toi que c'est sûrement elle qui les a achetés au Wall-Mart…

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est tellement gênant d'imaginer ça, comment ils peuvent penser ça de nous hin ?

\- Fais pas attention, ils avaient quand même fini par passer à autre chose, c'est juste parce qu'on commence à avoir l'âge qu'ils s'intéressent à ce genre de trucs, ils finiront par oublier. Il va bien y avoir un événement totalement what the fuck qui va occuper tout le monde, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de catastrophe, ça devrait pas tarder.

\- T'es horrible ! Imagine on meurt tous ! Ou pire, on devient des zombies et on se dévore mutuellement ! GAH c'est trop stressant, je devrais pas penser à ça à cette heure de la nuit ! »

Je regardais l'heure et m'aperçut qu'en effet il était plus que temps pour moi d'aller dormir. Nous prîmes le temps de terminer notre partie et je souhaitai bonne nuit à Tweek tout en lui recommandant de se détendre un peu, même si je savais qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil avant plusieurs heures.

Le lendemain, j'avais déjà droit aux regards en coin au lycée. C'est dingue ça, Clyde n'a même pas pu se taire une nuit. Je pouvais même entendre quelques filles glousser lorsque Tweek me rejoignit près de mon casier pour me saluer.

Nous nous rendions dans notre salle de cours quand la délicate voix de Cartman se fit entendre dans notre dos :

« Wahahah bonjour les puceaux !

\- Ferme ta gueule, gros tas !

\- Ben quoi ? T'as les glandes parce que Tweek te laisse pas le sauter.

\- Comme si tu l'avais déjà fait toi !

\- J't'emmerde Tweek ! Retourne jouer avec ta bite tout seul sans Craig ! »

Il se retourna et partit dans la direction opposée, sûrement en colère que ses moqueries se soient retournées contre lui.

Nous en profitâmes pour rejoindre notre salle et nous y installer. Le cours ne commençait que dans un bonne dizaine de minutes et seulement quelques personnes s'y trouvaient, plongées dans un livre ou discutant tranquillement.

Tweek sortit un thermos de son sac. L'altercation avait dû le perturber plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé voir. Je lui posai une main rassurante dans le dos, geste qu'il sembla apprécier. Je pus sentir un léger tremblement parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, mais aucun tic nerveux ne vint déformer son visage. Avec le temps, ils s'étaient beaucoup atténués et ne se manifestaient que lorsqu'il était vraiment très stressé. Son café fumait encore dans le petit gobelet du thermos. Je me demandai comment il faisait pour le boire si chaud. Son regard se tourna vers moi et il dut se rendre compte que je l'observais. Gêné, je détournai les yeux et me penchai sur mon sac pour y prendre un BD, histoire de m'occuper en attendant qu'il soit l'heure.

 **PoV Tweek**

Les cours du matin étaient finis pour moi et Jimmy, et nous faisions maintenant la queue à la cantine. Craig et Token avaient cours d'Espagnol à cette heure, nous avions donc pris l'habitude de manger tous les deux le jeudi.

Je posai nos deux plateaux à table et m'assis en face de mon ami qui engagea presque aussitôt la conversation sur des banalités.

« Hey T-T-Tweek, t-t-tu m-m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ? Ah euh oui, désolé.

\- D-dis, il y a quelque chose qui t-te tracasse ?

\- Bah en fait…

\- C'est à c-cause de ce que Cartman a dit ce matin ? Alors c'est v-v-vrai ? »

J'acquiesçai timidement d'un signe de tête. Je ne savais pas vraiment où la conversation allait nous mener. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir besoin de conseils concernant mes problèmes de couple imaginaires, et en même temps j'avais l'impression que le gros lard avait mis le doigt là où ça faisait mal. Et si Craig avait envie d'avoir une vraie relation? Non pas que ça me rendrait jaloux, mais je me sentais bien avec lui et notre relation, bien que factice, m'avait vraiment beaucoup apporté. J'étais beaucoup plus en confiance maintenant et mes névroses s'étaient atténuées.

« T-tu sais, tu d-d-devrais pas t'inquiéter, Cartman est qu'un c-con. F-faut aller à votre rythme, et tu d-devrais en parler avec Craig plutôt que de te mo-morfondre tout seul.

\- Mouais, merci Jimmy.»

En parler ? Mais parler de quoi ? _Hey Craig, je me demandais si t'avais pas envie de t'envoyer en l'air ? Pas forcément avec moi hin, après tout on est hétéros,_ _mais la question me turlupine_ _._ Bonne ambiance garantie. Et puis j'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie de "rompre". Non en fait j'étais convaincu que ça me ferait méga chier qu'il se tape quelqu'un d'autre. Je savais pas si c'est légitime, mais je m'en foutais… Mais attendez, ça serait pas la définition de "jalousie" ça ? Non, pas moyen. Et merde, je venais d'apprendre un truc sur moi là. Je serais possessif envers Craig ? Penser ça me donnais l'impression d'être une gonzesse, et le premier qui faisait le rapprochement avec ma voix suraiguë aurait droit à mon poing sur la figure.

Après le repas, nous passâmes quelques temps en salle d'étude. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur mon devoir de maths, mais mes appréhensions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'étais même pas certain de savoir exactement ce qui me dérangeait. Était-ce le fait de m'être rendu compte que mes sentiments envers Craig avaient peut être évolué au-delà de l'amitié, ou plutôt l'idée même que les choses allaient changer ? Car de toute évidence, après ma petite introspection, je n'allais plus pouvoir me conduire comme avant avec lui. Jimmy m'avait conseillé de lui en parler directement, mais ça risquait d'être difficile tant que je n'avais pas mis mes sentiments au clair. C'est ça qui était embêtant avec les sentiments, pour pouvoir les partager il fallait avant tout les déterminer soi-même, histoire de réussir à mettre des mots dessus. Et pour l'instant, j'étais trop confus pour démêler le sac de nœuds qu'ils formaient. Ou peut-être étais-je confus à cause du sac de nœuds ? Raaah ça me gonflait ! Trop de pression ! Du calme Tweek, pense à une prairie paisible.

L'après-midi s'annonçait pénible.

 **PoV Craig**

La dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit. Enfin. Je rangeai mes affaires à la hâte, impatient de partir d'ici. Main dans la main, Tweek et moi suivîmes le flot des élèves qui se précipitaient dehors. J'avais senti ses regards toute la journée et je sentais qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire. Je lui proposai donc de passer chez moi pour jouer. Comme j'avais maintenant une console dans ma chambre, ça nous laisserait suffisamment d'intimité pour discuter.

OoO

Cela faisait déjà 45 minutes que nous jouions. L'atmosphère n'était pas du tout la même que d'habitude et les regards en coin de Tweek me pesaient. Ses paupières s'étaient remises à trembler et ça m'était pénible d'imaginer l'état de stress dans lequel il devait être. Je décidai de crever l'abcès.

« ... »

Allez, maintenant. On y va Craig, un peu de courage !

« Heu… Tweek ?

\- GAAH ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sa réaction me fit sursauter et il me fallut quelques secondes de lourd silence pour reprendre ma contenance.

« Depuis tout à l'heure j'ai l'impression que tu veux me dire un truc…

\- GAH – t'as remarqué ? Oh doux Jésus !

\- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, le rassurai-je, vas-y, explique moi.

\- AHH ! C'est vraiment trop de pression ! »

Il semblait totalement paniqué et mon premier réflexe pour le calmer fut de lui prendre les mains. Geste que je regrettai aussitôt en le voyant devenir écarlate, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux. Mais j'étais déterminé à lui tirer les vers du nez. Je plantai fermement mon regard dans le sien et resserrai ma prise sur ses mains.

« Maintenant autant aller jusqu'au bout. » l'encourageai-je.

Il acquiesça et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, puis chercha ses mots durant encore une bonne dizaine de secondes. Ça me parut une éternité, la tension montait et j'avais l'impression que plus jamais sa bouche ne s'ouvrirait, qu'on resterait éternellement bloqués dans cette situation tendue sans oser nous en délivrer. Finalement il parla, ses yeux fixés sur nos deux mains jointes. Il me raconta dans les grandes lignes sa conversation avec Jimmy et les conclusions qu'il avait tiré de ses réflexions personnelles. Ok donc si j'avais bien compris, Tweek appréciait notre relation et ne voulait pas qu'on arrête. Et il avait été jaloux. Il me l'avait dit franchement, et, j'ai honte de le dire, mais ça me faisait plaisir. J'avais le sentiment d'être important et cela me procurait une agréable sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine. Ce genre de sentiments me confortait dans mon idée que nous étions peut être plus que des amis qui faisaient semblant d'être un couple. D'ailleurs on ne serait sûrement pas restés ensemble en grandissant si on ne se s'appréciait pas d'une manière particulière, on aurait sans doute laissé tomber. Et là la pensée de Tweek m'embrassant me revint en tête. Et j'eus peur. Peur parce que j'avais envie d'essayer. Peur que ça ne soit pas la bonne chose à faire. J'étais tiraillé entre ces deux émotions contradictoires. Et si Tweek le prenait mal ? S'il ne voulait pas ?

La voix de PC Principal résonna dans mon esprit et je n'eus pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre que ses mots fatidiques franchirent mes lèvres.

« Tweek, puis-je t'embrasser ? »

Silence. Yeux écarquillés. Joues cramoisies. Sérieux, j'ai vraiment dit ça ? Et toi réagis, sale blond ! Je me sens con là.

« … Craig ? »

Si tu crois que ça me suffit ça, j'en attends un peu plus mon gars ! Je relevai la tête, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je fixais mes genoux. J'osais à peine croiser son regard.

« Tu… T'as envie de m'embrasser ?

\- Si tu es d'accord… Oui, j'en aurais bien envie.

\- Heu… Okay, j-je sais pas trop ce que ça veut -GAH- dire, mais- »

Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase et m'approchais (un peu trop) brusquement de lui. La nervosité avait envahi toutes les fibres de mon corps et je posai maladroitement mes lèvres sur celles de Tweek. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il fallait faire, alors je fermai les yeux, comme dans les films. De toutes façons si je les avais gardés ouverts j'aurais été trop gêné. J'espère qu'il les avait fermés aussi et qu'il ne me regardait pas. Je sentis une main s'accrocher à mon sweat. Ou plutôt se poser dessus, un peu timidement. J'en déduisis qu'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir et ça me rassura un peu. Le stress commençait à se dissiper et je finis par trouver ça plutôt agréable. Après un laps de temps incertain, je décidai de rompre le baiser et de m'éloigner de lui. Ses yeux brillaient, peut être encore de ses larmes de tout à l'heure, ou peut être d'autre chose, je ne saurais le dire. Ses joues étaient toutes rouges, son souffle était court, mais il ne tiquait plus et ses lèvres ne tremblaient pas. Seules ses mains trahissaient son reste d'anxiété, jouant avec le bout de sa chemise.

« C'était… plutôt cool. »

Bravo Craig, que d'éloquence ! T'as déjà gagné l'oscar de la demande de baiser la moins sexy, et tu continues sur ta lancée. T'aurais jamais pu écrire de film romantique.

« Ouais… je pense que… ça me dérangerait pas de le refaire.

\- Je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdu. Mais j'ai envie d'avancer, je sais pas encore vers où, mais je veux essayer, ensemble.

\- Tu veux dire… Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ?

\- Mais Tweek, on sort déjà ensemble. »

* * *

Si la fin ultra-nunuche ne vous a pas refilé une diarrhée arc-en-ciel, pensez à laisser une review! :v


End file.
